The Haunting Continues
by Tattle-tail-Secret09
Summary: Sequel to 'Hunted Down'. Bloom is still in Baltor's clutches and is testing the Winx Club and specialist's skills to the limit. They have 3 days to find Bloom and save her, but how can they do that when they can't save themselves?
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to the anticipated sequel to Hunted Down, 'The Haunting Continues'. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy!**_

"AH!" Brandon cried as he slipped off a cliff

His instincts immediately kicked in and he quickly reached out and grabbed hold of the very edge just in time.

"Great, just great" Brandon grumbled, struggling to keep his hold.

Brandon spared a glance below him and immediately regretted it. Down below Brandon's frantically kicking legs was an endless fall to his doom. Awaiting him was some very pointed, jagged rocks that could surely kill him, but they were only half covered by a thick coat of fog, so it was anyone's guess as to how much further they would go.

"Brandon!" He heard Stella squeal

"Stella!" Brandon cried back, but his efforts were in vain, because his loud cry for his love echoed off the mountain.

The loud echo seemed to cause a chain reaction. The echoes bounced off the surface of the mountain, creating vibrations powerful enough to cause the movement of a giant boulder. The boulder collided with a ledge and created more debris to start falling for Brandon.

"No!" Stella screamed as she flew in her enchantix form to Brandon's aid, but wasn't fast enough.

Stella saw the rocks falling for Brandon. They collided with him, making him not only lose consciousness, but also his grip of the mountain. Stella panicked as she saw him fall and struggled when something held her back.

"No, Brandon, no!" Stella bellowed as tears fell down her face. "No! BRANDON!"

* * *

"AH!" Flora screamed as her beloved plants wrapped around her legs, preventing her from moving. "Enchantix Vine Sweep!" She cried, but the vines didn't move.

The plants started growing in numbers, strength and size as they all slowly started growing and entwining themselves around Flora's slim body. Flora struggled against the plants and continued to pry herself free and find her friends and Helia.

"Helia!" Flora continued to cry as the plants wrapped around her mouth.

The vines and plants pulled Flora down to the ground and continued snaking their way around her. She could hear the distant cries of someone calling her name. Flora used the voice of nature and saw the blurry image of Helia in her mind's eye. She tried so hard to scream for him, but the plants tied harder and started suffocating her. Flora's vision went blurry and she continued to struggle and shout for Helia until she finally gave into the darkness.

'Helia…' She thought before she fell unconscious, feeling herself being dragged away.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe, Layla?" Andy asked as she and Layla crept into an old building.

"The place is still in good condition. It looks like someone hasn't been here in a few months. Don't worry Andy, we'll be fine." Layla comforted her new friend

_CLANK!_

Andy and Layla pivoted around at the noise and saw a dark, shadowy figure rush by in front of them.

"Who's there!" Andy cried out into the darkness

_CLANK!_

The girls pivoted again and saw another figure rush by them.

"Who's there!" Andy yelled louder

This time, she was answered.

"Your destruction." The voice sneered before the two figures leapt out of the shadows and charged at Andy and Layla.

They screamed and ducked out of the way as they were ambushed. The figures came forwards and exposed themselves into the light. It was Nabu and Tyler.

"Tyler!" Andy screamed

"Nabu!" Layla yelled as relief flooded through both of them, but it was then switched to shock as they charged at them again and pinned them against the far back wall.

Andy struggled under Tyler's double phantom swords as Layla tried to move against Nabu's spell.

"Let me go! Nabu!" Layla chocked out desperately

Nabu sneered and levitated her into the air and threw her hard against another wall. Tyler laughed, but Andy screamed for Layla.

"I'm okay." She replied

"You won't be soon." Nabu smirked, walking towards Layla's hunched form.

"I'm not afraid of you." She cried through clenched teeth.

"Maybe not now, but when I'm finished with your friend, you will be."

Layla's teeth gritted tighter at this. She couldn't believe it was happening again, but then again, it wasn't. Nabu's eyes weren't red as they should be if he were one of Baltor's evil clones. No, his eyes were normal. Now she was scared. Nabu smirked at her change in demeanour and signalled to Tyler to loosen his grip on Andy. He complied and Andy fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Andy! You okay?" Layla cried, running over to her.

"Yeah, well, not as good as before." Andy mumbled, staring at Tyler the entire time.

Layla stared at Nabu and Tyler, sure they seemed normal, but the way they acted was totally different.

"Whatever Baltor has created you to think, you're wrong!" She cried

The boys laughed evilly at her.

"She thinks we're clones!" Tyler laughed

"Fine then! Fight the hypnosis Baltor's put you under!" Andy screamed, tears streaming down her face.

The boys laughed harder.

"Now they think we're hypnotised!" Nabu laughed

"What's wrong, then?" Layla demanded

Nabu stopped laughing and crouched down in front of Layla.

"We've seen the light. Maybe you should, too." He whispered close by her ear that still made Layla shiver in pleasure. This was definetly her Nabu. She was now terrified.

"How about a different kind of light?" Tyler suggested, cutting the electrical lines of the lights in the room, sending sparks everywhere around the room.

The sparks each fell onto different parts of the room and started igniting in flames. Nabu and Tyler laughed at the girl's terrified faces.

"So long Layla, it was my pleasure to have known you." Nabu winked at Layla

"Later Andy, nice to see you one last time." Tyler commented, kissing the back of Andy's hand, before Nabu teleported them both to safety.

Andy and Layla started walking backwards until their backs collided with a wall. The flames continued to come closer. Layla and Andy huddled close together on the floor with silent tears running down their faces. Layla knew that was her Nabu, everything he did and the way he acted towards her, excluding the evil part, was everything he usually did. She gave up. Andy was far from done.

"Tyler! Give up the joke! Right now!" She screamed, but nothing happened. "Please Tyler! TYLER!"

* * *

Tecna wasn't about to admit defeat. She struggled against her fight with Baltor. He now had possession of The Orb of Hades and was using it against her. Their fight had brought them to Tides.

"Face it. This is over!" Baltor screamed, increasing his powers with the orb.

"Not yet." Tecna replied through gritted teeth. "Digital Light Beam!" She screamed, shooting a different beam of energy at Baltor, surprising him.

She shot him and he lost his concentration and fell back, the orb following. Tecna gasped and quickly flew down and caught the orb, just minutes from Tides' endless ocean. She flew back up and couldn't find Baltor.

"Like I said. THIS IS OVER!" Baltor hollered as he shot Tecna from behind, making her drop the orb. She fell below, but landed on ground, but she was hurt all over.

Baltor flew down to her and saw she was still hovering.

"You just don't know when to give up! Do you!" He roared angrily

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Baltor." Tecna hissed

"Nothing, except a spell!" He cried

Tecna was too weak to bite back. She watched as Baltor closed his eyes and held his hands together, his index fingers pressed tight point to the sky. He started glowing a faint violet colour.

"Portare via i suoi poteri,  
Porta via la sua lotta!  
Portarla via da questo regno e fare questo torto un diritto!" Baltor chanted

Tecna screamed in pain as the spell felt like her very insides were being pulled apart. Her winx was draining. Her energy was draining. Her strength to go on was drained. Tecna fell to her knees in defeat at the mercy of Baltor.

Baltor laughed manically and slowly walked up to her and stood above her, satisfied with his triumph over the technological fairy.

"I believe I have just stopped you." He laughed once more.

* * *

"RIVEN!" Musa screamed as she flew out the back of a Red Fountain craft.

"Musa!" Riven called as he grabbed onto her arms and balanced his body against the floor of the craft.

The Red Fountain craft had been shot suddenly and was quickly losing control. Riven dove him and Musa out of the way of the sparks that flew from the controls, but the ship tumbled and threw Musa out the back, Riven just catching her in time.

"I swear if you drop me Riven-" Musa started using threats to hide her fear.

"I won't." Riven replied confidently

The ship swerved out of control and flew against a mountain, scraping the side. Sparks flew and Riven gritted his teeth trying to keep both of them somewhat on the craft. Musa's hands were slipping and she fought against her fear.

"Musa, transform!" Riven cried

"I can't!" Musa shouted, finally releasing some tears.

"Musa, I can't lose you. Not again."

"You won't lose me."

'Who are you trying to convince? Him or you?' A voice inside Musa thought.

The Redfountain craft swerved again, this time crashing front first into another mountain. The ship tipped backwards. Musa's hands slipped further. One hand let go. Her last hand was slipping fast, then...she let go.

"AHHH!" Musa screamed as she fell to her doom

"No! Musa!" Riven bellowed, watching Musa fall, knowing he couldn't do anything. MUSA!"

* * *

A lovely girl smiled as she adjusted the small creases she saw in her wedding dress and veil in the mirror. She heard a knock on the door, signalling her to hurry. A big smile spread across the girl's face as she walked over to a small table and grabbed a beautiful bouquet of roses.

She then moved slowly over to the double doors. They opened and a giant hall beautifully decorated in red flowers and white and red decorations. The girl walked gracefully down the aisle and smiled as she met her partner at the altar. Together, they walked and faced the priest.

The girl's partner asked to skip to the 'I do's' and the priest complied.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked

The girl slowly handed her bouquet to the bridesmaids and slowly lifted up her veil, showing her beautiful face.

"Well, Bloom?"

Bloom smiled and parted her lips to reply with…

**Read and Review plz! Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I'm sooooooooo x1000 sorry for the VERY long update for this sequel! Thankyou all sooo much for being so patient!**


	2. 3 Days Earlier

Chapter 1

**3 Days Earlier**

"It's all over, Bloom. It's over." Sky comforted, pulling Bloom into a hug.

"I hope so, Sky. I hope so." Bloom replied, returning the hug.

'For your sake.' She thought as she smirked evilly, her eyes turning red.

Suddenly, a thunderous noise came from the forest. All of the guests at the party stopped and stared in the direction of the noise. A few trees started swaying and their roots were slowly removing themselves from the soil around them. Everyone started to panic as the roots started moving the trees and destroying the ground, tables, chairs and parts of Alfea with powerful swings.

Nabu grabbed Layla and they ran off the dance floor and headed over to Tecna and Timmy over by the steps of Alfea.

"What's going on?" Layla shrieked

Tecna stood frozen, her mouth agape. Timmy, Nabu and Layla turned and saw what she was looking at. Flames of fire started falling from the sky and hurtling for the party like a meteor shower.

"Look out!" Timmy cried, pushing everyone out of the way.

A fireball fell from the sky and crashed into Alfea's steps where the foursome once stood. Timmy and Nabu helped Layla and Tecna to stand when they noticed Flora and Helia running up to them, both soaked to the bone.

"What happened to you guys?" Nabu asked

"We were down at the lake, when the water turned into this giant tidal wave and headed straight for us." Flora said, shivering slightly.

"…Well, I think it's safe to say it got you." Layla attempted at a joke, but shut up when she noticed Flora and Helia's glares.

"Musa!"

"Andy!"

Helia saw Tyler and Riven running straight for them without Andy and Musa. They ran up to the group and started talking over one another.

"Guys! We were over-"

"You wouldn't believe the-"

"-Calm as ever when-"

"-Storm over by the-"

"-Musa and Andy just-"

"-We tried to-"

"-But couldn't do-"

"-Came to get you guys-"

"SHUT UP!" Layla yelled shutting the two up. "Okay, now what happened?" She asked

"AHHHH!" Andy and Musa's shrieks pierced the group's ears.

They all looked around for their voices, but didn't see anything. When they looked up however, they were shocked to see Andy and Musa caught in the middle of a tornado making it's way through the walls of Alfea.

"Make it stop!" Andy's cries were heard as she and Musa spun rapidly inside the tornado while avoiding flying debris.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tecna cried, "We have to do something!"

"What can we do?" Helia asked

"Girls!" Miss Faragona yelled, running up to the group with Professor Saladine. "Girls, this is unbelievable! Someone is attacking the school!"

"We know and that same person has Andy and Musa trapped in a tornado!" Flora shrieked, pointing up to the trapped faeries.

"Good heavens!" Saladine cried

"Girls, who's doing this?" Miss Faragonda asked

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone spun around at hearing the evil laughter of the culprit, but froze when they saw who was controlling the elements and using them against everyone. It was Bloom.

_Flashback_

Suddenly, a thunderous noise came from the forest. All of the guests at the party stopped and stared in the direction of the noise. A few trees started swaying and their roots were slowly removing themselves from the soil around them. Everyone started to panic as the roots started moving the trees and destroying the ground, tables, chairs and parts of Alfea with massive swings.

Sky ran up to the edge of the balcony and stopped at seeing everyone fleeing from the invading trees.

"Bloom, we have to get out of here!" He cried facing Bloom

"Why?" She asked innocently as if not noticing the events around her.

"Why!" Sky hollered running up to Bloom and holding her arms. "Why? Are you kidding me? Bloom, there are walking trees hurting people and destroying Alfea!"

"I know, isn't it great!" Bloom smiled

Sky froze and shook his head.

"Great? Bloom, what is wrong with you?" He stopped as he noticed her eyes turn red and jumped back.

"You're not Bloom." He mumbled

"Give the man a prize!" Evil Bloom cheered sarcastically

Sky growled and pulled out his phantom blade.

"Where's Bloom? What have you done!"

"Oh the usual, stole your girlfriend while Flora was busy with that clone of hers and her boyfriend before you and your friends got there to save her and Bloom, handed Bloom over to Baltor while I switched places with her, pretended to be her and arrived here and try to destroy the place, killing all of you in the process. No big deal." Evil Bloom answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as she checked her nails.

Sky growled even louder and charged at her, for her only to dodge and kick him in the back, grabbing his hand and flipping him on his back. She held his phantom blade to his neck as she held her foot tightly on top of him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Silly little hero. You can't stop me, so don't even try." She mumbled, removing her foot, stepping a few steps away from him and throwing his blade back at him.

Evil Bloom winked, blowing a kiss at Sky before she laughed.

"Adieu." She murmured before she hovered into the air and flew a few meters away from the balcony.

Evil Bloom's eyes glowed a brighter red as she lifted her arms in the air, using her powers to control more of the elements.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

_End Flashback_

"Oh no!" Flora panicked. "If that's not Bloom, then that means-"

"Baltor still has Bloom!" Sky hollered, running over to his friends with Brandon and Stella.

"Sky, are you okay?" Professor Saladine asked

"Yes Professor, but we didn't come back with Bloom. This is just an evil clone of her. Baltor still has Bloom and we need to go back to the Underworld and bring her back." Sky answered

"But first, we need to stop this clone and help Musa and Andy." Tyler pointed out, indicating to the giant tornado still holding Musa and Andy captive.

"Any day now guys!" Musa bellowed through the powerful winds.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick!" Andy complained, holding onto her stomach.

"Let's go Enchantix!" The girls all cried, transforming into their Enchantix.

"Professors, help get everyone out safely!" Tecna said

Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladine nodded and ran off, hurrying people to safety. Stella turned to the guys.

"Guys, do you think you could go with Flora and help get Andy and Musa down?" She asked

"Sure, no problem." Brandon said before he and the other guys ran off with Flora flying overhead.

"So that would leave us with-"Layla started

"HAHAHAHA!" Evil Bloom laughed, hurtling more fireballs to Alfea.

Evil Bloom was now hovering in the air wearing a tight black dress that clung to her curves and had a very low V neck, the straps came over her shoulders and around the back of her neck, revealing her lower back. She wore a black bracelet and black high heels.

"BLOOM!" Stella, Layla and Tecna cried

Evil Bloom spun around, facing the trio. She smirked evilly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 3 little pigs! What's wrong, pixies? Did you break a nail?" Evil Bloom laughed

"Tell us where our girl Bloom is right now, or else!" Stella threatened

"Or what? You're gonna' throw pixie dust at me? HA!" Evil Bloom cried before she clapped her hands together and started spinning around for a few seconds, gaining speed rapidly. "Traitorous Tornado!" She hollered, halting her spinning and aiming the tornado at Layla, Tecna and Stella.

"Digital Defence!" Tecna cried, throwing her arms up in the air.

A green hologram bubble appeared around the girls, protecting them from the tornado.

"My turn!" Layla cried "Aqueous Snow Stream!"

Layla formed a giant, pink fluid stream of water that rapidly raced toward Dark Bloom. She didn't have enough time to react, the water smashed into her and she fell to the ground with a large _THUD_.

"Alright Layla!" Stella cheered

Suddenly Dark Bloom threw her arms up in the air, causing the earth to fly up and hit Stella in the stomach. She went flying and landed in a nearby tree.

"Oh great." She mumbled, struggling against the branches.

The tree branches suddenly grew arms and wrapped themselves tightly around Stella's waist, holding her down.

"AHHH!" Stella screamed

"Hands off my girl!" A voice cried

Stella shielded her eyes. The arms around her waist loosened and Stella fell off the tree only to be caught in Brandon's arms.

"Hey, how you doing?" Brandon smirked

"Don't say a word." Stella hissed

"AHHH!" Layla and Tecna cried as their bodies flew overhead and landed in the tree opposite the one Stella fell out of.

"Tecna!" Timmy yelled

"Layla!" Nabu cried

Layla looked up from her position in the tree and saw Nabu running up to her. She smiled, but cried out in fear when the tree's vines wrapped tightly around her and Tecna's waist, squeezing them.

Dark Bloom laughed as she floated down near the tree, holding her arm out to the side, holding Tecna and Layla in place. Dark Bloom looked around the area and noticed Stella, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu were there. She looked above and saw Andy and Musa were still caught in the tornado and Flora, Sky, Tyler, Riven and Helia were trying to free them. She laughed.

"You pathetic heroes don't stand a chance!" She boomed, tightening her hold on Tecna's upside down body and Layla's waist. "You are low in numbers and I control the elements!"

"Let them go!" Stella demanded

"Or what? C'mon sunshine, we both know you can't do anything. I hold the cards. If any one of you try to rescue these two, I'll command the trees to suffocate them and then you all." Dark Bloom sneered

"But you can't!"

"Who says?"

"We do!" A chorus of voices shouted from above Dark Bloom.

Dark Bloom gasped and looked up. She saw Musa and Andy were free and the remaining guys had joined their friends. Dark Bloom growled angrily.

"Let Layla and Tecna go now, Bloom!" Musa shouted

Dark Bloom sighed.

"What part of 'no' don't you pixies understand?" She asked rhetorically, "And I'm not Bloom! Baltor has her captured and now you have to deal with me! Inferno!"

Layla and Tecna began to choke as the vines wrapped tighter around them.

"That's it!" Andy yelled

She conjured multiple spheres of metal and threw them at her friends. The spheres pierced through the vines, releasing Layla and Tecna. Nabu and Timmy caught them and held them protectively as they lay unconscious in their arms.

Inferno growled fiercely.

"This isn't over! We will meet again, faeries! Just you wait!" She hollered before she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Everyone was silent as they made their way back to Alfea. The school was already half repaired. The students and teachers of Cloud Tower and Alfea were using their magic to help rebuild the school. Miss Faragonda saw the group and ran up to them.

"What happened?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

Flora sighed.

"Miss Faragonda, she escaped. That evil clone escaped. We have to get Bloom back from Baltor's clutches." She said

Miss Faragonda nodded.

"Agreed. You will all leave tomorrow when Layla and Tecna are awake."


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 2 – Waking Up

_Layla's POV_

The pounding inside my head became stronger as I regained my senses. I could hear multiple voices that sounded panicked. But that wasn't right, what was there to be panicked about? Wait, I remember. Bloom is still trapped with Baltor and the witches. I have to help Bloom. But to do that, I believe I have someone to personally thank for this massive headache that will be gone once I'm through with her.

_End Layla's POV_

Layla's eyes started to flicker as she finally built enough strength to awaken.

"Guys, she's waking up." Flora piped up from beside Layla's bedside in the nurse's office.

Nabu quickly jumped up and ran over to Layla's side and sighed in relief when her eyes opened and starred him in the eyes. She smiled weakly.

"How's it going?" She asked innocently

Nabu and the others laughed and were glad to see that Layla's personality was still intact. Layla sat up and gave Nabu a big hug.

"You scared me." Nabu admitted quietly so only Layla would hear.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Layla answered, pulling back a little. "But you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Unfortunately, we can't say the same for Bloom and Tecna." Stella mumbled sadly, holding her arms close to her chest.

Brandon pulled Stella into him as she let silent tears run down her face. Layla jerked out of Nabu's hold as quick as lightning.

"What's wrong with Tecna?" She asked worridly

"She hasn't woken up yet, Layla." Timmy answered, walking into her room.

Everyone turned around and looked at Timmy's sad face. He tried to keep calm, but they could tell he had cried a little while he was in Tecna's room.

"The nurse said both of you would wake up this morning, but I guess you were pretty exhausted." Timmy continued

"I think it was from the first trip down to the Underworld followed by the party last night." Musa spoke up from Riven's lap on a spare chair.

"Are you okay, Layla?" Timmy asked

Layla would be lying if she wasn't a little surprised. She wouldn't blame Timmy for forgetting about her since his girlfriend hadn't woken up yet. But then she remembered that these guys around her weren't like that, they were true friends. Layla smiled.

"I'm fine, Timmy, thanks. Go. Stay with Tecna. I don't mind." Layla replied

"I'm fine, Layla. I don't need a babysitter." Someone said weakly from the door.

Everyone turned and saw Tecna leaning against one of the doors, placing on her left purple boot. She looked weak and paler than usual, but for some reason she was moving around. She succeeded in putting her shoe on and looked at everyone's faces.

"What?" She asked

Timmy just simply stared at her. Then he noticed Tecna was still leaning against the door, much like Layla and Musa would do to be casual, but Tecna wouldn't do that.

"Tec!" He cried rushing up to Tecna and embracing her gently. "Are you okay?" He asked

Tecna hugged Timmy back and pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"I'm fine, Timmy." She replied

"But you look paler than usual, your eyes look tired and you've been asleep all day. That's not normal and-"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I'M FINE!" Tecna cried exasperated

Timmy backed away slightly from her and crossed his arms.

"Okay, then stop leaning against the door and walk around on your own." Timmy challenged Tecna.

"Alright, I will." Tecna replied stepping away from the door.

Everyone watched as Tecna slightly wobbled on her own feet. Timmy kept a close eye on her as she slowly walked around the room.

"Did I pass?" Tecna asked jokingly

Timmy raised an eyebrow and walked over to Tecna. He took in her position and smirked.

"May I just say something?" He asked

"Go ahead." Tecna answered

Timmy nodded and simply poked Tecna's arm. Tecna stumbled and Timmy grabbed her so she didn't fall over. Everyone tried hard not to laugh at the situation.

"Now, I'll ask again. Are you sure you're alright?" Timmy asked smugly

"Yes, I don't need help. But Bloom does. I'm going to start searching for her." Tecna replied walking slowly out into the halls.

Timmy quickly raced after her and left everyone in Layla's room.

"Why won't she admit that she needs help?" Stella asked

"Because she doesn't feel like she deserves it, because Bloom needs more help than she does." Flora whispered against Helia's shoulder.

"That and because she doesn't like admitting she's weak and needs help. She along with each of us, girls, help everyone and we don't like those people we help to help us." Layla added from her pillow. "Like right now." She added

Nabu leant down and gently kissed Layla's forehead.

"Yes, but sometimes it isn't a bad thing to have someone help you once in awhile. Sometimes it's good to let others help you, especially the ones that love you." He whispered

Layla smiled and tenderly kissed his lips.

**Tecna and Timmy**

Timmy turned a corner and saw Tecna stumbling on her way back to her dorm to start searching for Bloom. He saw her stumble over her feet every few steps and leaning heavily against the wall. He ran up to her and caught her in his arms when she stumbled again and held her protectively and tightly in his arms.

"I don't need help, Timmy." She whispered hoarsely

"Who are you kidding?" He asked "Tec, you're stumbling and leaning on walls for balance and control. I'm quite surprised you could see your way back to your dorm."

"I don't want to be weak and rely on you to help me." Tecna admitted as she clutched onto Timmy's shirt.

Timmy sighed and let Tecna lean on him heavily. He gently stroked her hair and felt her relax a little more.

"Tec, it's not a weakness to have to rely on someone else for help once in awhile. Everyone needs help now and again. If we didn't ask for help, we wouldn't get any better. You can't always be the strong one."

"But I'm almost a guardian fairy and-"

"Tecna" Timmy started pulling slightly away from Tecna, his face hovering over hers, his eyes looking deeply into hers. " I've seen you at your best and at some of your worst and I know that even after the witches, Darker and the witches again you never stopped. You never broke down. You and the girls are always the strong ones; the ones who fix everything, who takes care of people. But for once I think it's time you give yourself a break." He lowered his voice to a whisper, running one hand soothingly through her hair as he saw her face start to crumble. "My Tecna, for once, stop worrying about everyone around you and let yourself be. Let someone else be the one to take care of you."

Tecna smiled at Timmy and pulled him into a chaste kiss that made Tecna weak in the knees, but in a good way this time. When they pulled away, Timmy picked Tecna up in his arms and held her there comfortingly.

"Now is this so bad?" He joked

Tecna giggled and shook her head no.

"No. It's nice, actually." Tecna rested her head against Timmy's shoulder as he carried her back to the nurse's office. "I love you, Timmy" She whispered

Timmy looked down at Tecna and kissed her head sweetly.

"I love you too, Tec."

**Read and Review please. P.S. Sorry for the bad and short chapter!**


	4. What Do We Do Now?

Chapter 3- What Do We Do Now?

"Do you think Bloom will be okay?" Stella whispered to Flora as they stood by Layla's doors.

Flora hesitated. She looked over by the window that Sky stood in front of. He hadn't said a word since Inferno vanished and it didn't look like he was going to for a long time.

"I don't know, Stella. But I do hope so." She answered, not taking her eyes off of Sky. "For his sake."

Stella followed her gaze and sighed. She was about to go over and talk to him when Brandon touched her shoulder lightly. He shook his head and leant down into her ear.

"We can't do anything to comfort him. The only thing that will get Sky to be, well, normal again is if we bring Bloom back safely."

Stella nodded, tears shinning in her eyes for her best friend. Brandon wordlessly pulled Stella into him tightly.

"Tecna!" Layla cried from her position in the sick bay bed.

Everyone, excluding Sky, looked up and saw Tecna in Timmy's arms. She smiled at everyone as Timmy sat her down in the chair by Layla's bed that Nabu vacated for her. Tecna smiled in thanks and looked over at Layla.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tecna asked

Layla laughed.

"I feel like a little pay back to be honest." Layla answered

"We all want pay back, Layla." Sky voiced without taking his eyes off the window. "Baltor trapped all of us and created some evil clones of us to use against you girls. He attacked you all then stole Andy's sacred orb and managed to blackmail her and Tyler to help him. Then, he kidnaps Bloom and creates an evil clone of her to attack Alfea and hurt us. Oh, but just to finish off, he swaps the two and is about to marry my girlfriend!" Sky cried, his voice rising until he punched the wall beside him.

Brandon placed his hand gently on Sky's shoulder.

"Dude, we'll get her back, for real this time." Brandon said with a smile

Sky turned around with a genuine smile on his face and nodded.

"I know, but I don't know how we're going to do that." Sky replied sadly

"With some winx!" Andy cheered, jumping up from the floor.

"What are we going to do, Andy?" Musa asked, walking over to stand by her side. "Just waltz into Baltor's crib and ask for Bloom back or else? I don't think that dude's afraid of fairy dust."

"Well no, but with your Enchantix powers and my winx powers I think we can take him, easily." Andy said triumphantly crossing her arms.

"But your powers won't work down in the Under Realm, Andy." Tecna piped up. "When the pixies were trapped down there by Lord Darkar, only Layla, Bloom and Stella were able to go. And if I remember correctly, you were only able to transform outside the caves. Your powers could drain and you'll be an easy target for Baltor."

"Tecna is right." Miss Faragonda agreed, entering the room. "Andy cannot go to the Under Realm because it will endanger her life."

"Ha, what else is new?" Andy asked sarcastically

Miss Faragonda looked over at Andy and stared down at her.

"Andy, going to the Under Realm is a mission more dangerous than anything else you have faced before. Stella was so sick from lack of sunlight-"

"But Stella is the fairy of the sun and moon, Miss F." Andy retorted now fully facing Miss Faragonda.

"And you are the fairy of metal and mind. Your powers derive from the energy around you as well as the moon. Andy, there are crystals that are so powerful they could absorb your energy."

"That's right!" Flora cried "Bloom and I experienced some of the crystals in the cave showing us these visions. Afterwards, we both felt a little weak."

"That was because they absorbed your energy to project those visions and also to actually know what to project into your minds." Miss Faragonda explained

"But if Layla and Stella went with Bloom to the Under Realm the first time, how come the other girls get to go, too?" Andy asked

"Because they have their Enchantix, Andy."

Andy groaned in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"So just because I've been ruling Titnum instead of coming to Alfea, I can't help a friend that is in Baltor's clutches because of me? This stinks!" Andy complained, sitting at the edge of Layla's bed.

"This temper tantrum princess is the ruler of Titnum?" Riven whispered quietly to Musa who slapped the back of his head.

"I heard that tough guy!" Andy yelled at him. "I can read minds sometimes y'know." Andy smiled, she loved that bonus of her mind powers.

Riven froze and looked away as Musa laughed quietly at him. Miss Faragonda ignored Riven and continued.

"Adrianna."

Andy jumped at her full name and stood to face Miss Faragonda again.

"All of the girls are able to go on this mission, because their Enchantix is the third stage of being a fairy. They have achieved this through perseverance. An Enchantix fairy is more powerful and more suited to unknown environments. They have fairy dust, the powers to minaturise and their wings are more adaptable to different conditions. Unlike your wings, they can still fly when wet and are covered in something an Under Realm monster has fired at you. Their powers will not drain and that is why they are going."

"Okay, I'm not going, I understand." Andy replied, defeated.

Miss Faragonda smiled and walked over to Andy, her hand resting on her shoulder.

"I am not saying you cannot go to the Under Realm." She said

"WHAT?" Everyone cried

"But you just said-" Stella started

"Yes, I know, Stella. However, all Andy needs to do is earn her Enchantix."

"WHAT?" Everyone cried again.

"How is she supposed to do that in such a short amount of time?" Brandon asked

"It is completely illogical. It took us 3 years to earn our Enchantix. How is Andy supposed to earn hers in only a few days?" Tecna inquired

"With perseverance. Andy has a strong will, much like all of you girls. Granted, she will need to earn her Charmix and then her Enchantix, but having you girls helping her earn them, she will become an Enchantix fairy in no time." Miss Faragonda said confidently.

Andy shook her head and started pacing the room.

"You have more faith in me than I do, Miss F." Andy muttered

"Wait, what's the catch?" Tyler asked

"Good point. There's always a catch." Brandon agreed

"Who cares? If it gets Bloom back, then it doesn't matter." Sky intervened

"Hello! It's my girlfriend so it does matter. And I CARE!" Tyler yelled at Sky.

"But what about Bloom?" Sky yelled back

"What about Andy?"

"SHUT IT!" Stella screeched, gaining everyone's attention. She looked over at Sky sternly. "Look, we all know you're worried about Bloom, we all are! But, we have to calm down and think clearly. We need to think about Andy. She has a lot of work to do before we start the journey to the Under Realm."

"That is the catch, Stella." Miss Faragonda added

Stella turned to her, confusion written all over her face.

"What's the catch?" She asked

"Andy must earn her Charmix and Enchantix while on the mission."

"Oh you GOT to be kidding me!" Andy cried, "As if it was hard enough to earn both my Charmix and Enchantix under a time limit before Bloom becomes Baltor's wife, BUT NO, you just haaaad to add the obstacle of it being while on the mission!"

"I am sorry, Adrianna, but if we are to rescue Bloom in time then we must act with haste." Miss Faragonda finished before heading towards the door. She stopped and turned around. "I expect all of you to be ready to leave in a few hours when the sun has set, that way you will have the element of surprise." With that, she closed the doors behind her.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they all stared at Andy. She had her arms crossed and her head was to the side, her eyes closed.

"This is ridiculous." She sighed before opening her eyes and facing the girls. "However I need my Enchantix to help you guys. So, how do I earn my Charmix?"

A loud banging was heard on the door and everyone jumped. Musa shrugged and walked over to the door and opened it. The door opened wide and all of the pixies flew in and towards their respected faerie, knocking Musa to the floor upon entry. Tune flew down to Musa and curtsied.

"I must apologise Musa, that was incredibly unladylike. I'm sorry." She mused.

Musa laughed as she stood up and gave Tune a hug.

"That's okay, Tune. No harm done."

Lockette looked around the room, Zing and Livy beside her.

"Where is Bloom?" She asked

Everybody was silent. None of them knew what to say. Lockette flew over to Sky and hovered in front of his face.

"Where is she, Sky?" She asked again

Sky sighed as his hand balled into a fist.

"She-She's still with Baltor." He replied.

Lockette gasped as did the other pixies.

"But Miss Faragonda said she went after Baltor to rescue you all with Flora. She said you all came back. What happened?"

"The Bloom that came back with us was an evil clone. She goes by the name Inferno." Layla explained to Lockette.

Lockette looked distressed and started to cry. Livy held onto her as she did. Zing looked ticked off and transformed into a Police Pixie.

"Alright nobody move! I'll come with you and get this faerie back safe and sound!" She announced, twirling a flashlight in her hand.

Andy jumped on the floor for emphasis as she cried.

"Yeah! And then we'll go kick Baltor's sorry butt! This little lady is coming home for real this time!"

Zing turned towards Andy and transformed back to a detective. She flew over to Andy and smiled.

"You got spunk, kid. What's your name?" She asked

"Oh you are so cute!" Andy gushed. "I'm Adrianna of Titnum. Please call me Andy."

Zing transformed back to normal and stared at Andy.

"You're eyes are a nice colour! I'm Zing, pixie of bugs. I can shape shift into different characters and I can control bugs! I call them my spaceships!" Zing said proudly.

"You are so adorable, Zing!" Andy cooed, holding her in her hands.

"Looks like Zing has bonded with Andy." Digit observed.

"What do you mean 'bonded'? Andy asked

"Well you see, Andy, a faerie and a pixie can have a connection at a first glance because they could be similar or have stuff in common or their personalities are totally awesome or-" Chatta started but Digit cut her off.

"Basically, if the two are compatible, they become like sisters."

"Yeah! Like I am with Flora! She is so sweet and I am really loud and love to talk! We are both different, but are personalities are totally cool. They are so cool, I'm going to do a cheer! One, two, three, four, it is Flora I adore! Go Flora!" Chatta cheered

Andy smiled and looked down at Zing.

"I'm your bonded faerie then?" She asked

Zing transformed into a detective and looked through a magnify glass.

"That's right! And we'll find Bloom before you know it!"

"But first…Andy this is Amore'!" Stella cried proudly, hugging Amore'. "She's the pixie of love!"

The other pixies flew over to Andy and introduced themselves. 

"My name is Digit. I am the pixie of technology. I'm Tecna's bonded pixie." Digit said

"I'm Chatta, the pixie of cheers and this is Piff, the pixie of sweet dreams and Layla's bonded pixie!" Chatta exclaimed

"I am Tune, the pixie of manners. I am also Musa's bonded pixie." Tune introduced, curtsying.

"I'm Livy the pixie of messages and this is Lockette, the pixie of portals and Bloom's bonded pixie." Livy muttered in her quiet voice.

Andy noticed Lockette still upset. She gently let Zing go and picked up Lockette and gently wiped her tears away.

"We'll get Bloom back, Lockette. I promise." Andy promised

"But first, Andy needs to earn her Charmix." Flora explained

"We can help!" Chatta cried happily. "All Andy needs to do is discover her true self!"

"My true self? What do you mean by that?" Andy asked

"Think of it as being true to yourself." Digit continued. "For example, Tecna earnt her Charmix by being honest with Timmy about being uncomfortable with making the first move."

"Digit!" Tecna cried embarrassed

"Don't worry, Tecna!" Chatta intervened, "I can tell you how Flora got her Charmix if you like!"

"Chatta, no!" Flora yelled, catching Chatta in her hands and covering her mouth. "Don't tell them." She whispered.

Chatta squirmed and got free from Flora.

"Why not, Flora? It's a nice story and it deserves to be heard. And I can make a cheer for it, too! Or I can tell them in a cheer!" Chatta exclaimed. "Go Flora, go Flora! She earnt her Charmix by telling-"

Flora caught Chatta again, but more tightly so she wouldn't fly away.

"Chatta, I mean it." Flora whispered again, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Are you blushing, Flora?" Stella taunted

"No!" Flora cried, her cheeks going darker.

"Leave her alone, Stella. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to tell how you got your Charmix." Layla taunted back.

"Actually I do and I will, because I am an open book!" Stella announced, "I earned my Charmix by admitting to Layla my real feelings and why I hide them!" Stella stopped and looked away from everyone. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Everyone laughed at Stella's antics, which gave Chatta the opportunity to free herself from Flora again.

"-By admitting you liked Helia!" Chatta finished loudly so everyone could hear over the laughter.

"Chatta!" Flora cried embarrassed.

Flora started chasing after Chatta around the room as the laughter continued at the whole scene. Helia smiled at the thought of how Flora earned her Charmix. He stopped Flora and kissed her sweetly and everyone awed.

"Seems easy enough." Andy said sheepishly, "All I have to do is…" She had nothing for a moment. She dropped her head in defeat, "Oh this is not going to be easy. I've got nothing."

Zing sat on Andy's shoulder for comfort.

"You can do it, Andy! C'mon I'll help you!" She cheered

"Thanks Zing."

Andy felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She smiled and leant back against Tyler's chest.

"I'll help you, too." He whispered

Andy looked up into his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Hey! Maybe Musa would like to share with us how she earned her Charmix! I know I haven't heard it!" Stella yelled

"I haven't heard it!" Flora piped up

"Me neither!" Layla added from Nabu's arms once she got out of bed.

"Let's hear it Musa!" Tecna encouraged on Timmy's lap.

Musa crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying hard not to attack her friends. She felt Riven behind her. His arms came around her waist and she felt his breath on her neck.

"You know, I haven't heard it either." He whispered

"Oh c'mon, you guys! Don't you have your own lives!" Musa cried exasperated

Everyone continued to laugh happily, momentarily forgetting the hard mission they were all about to embark on. They all enjoyed the happy moment they all had together while they could, because the adventure was going to be dangerous and test all of their physical and emotional limits.


	5. The Search Begins

Chapter 4- The Search Begins

It was sun down and the Winx Club and specialists were ready to start their life-threatening journey to the UnderRealm to find and rescue Bloom. Nabu and Timmy insisted on carrying Layla and Tecna to the squadship.

As everyone walked out into the courtyard at Alfea, Andy tagged behind, silently thinking to herself.

'True self? What is that? How can I discover my true self when I can barely handle this self?'

"I'm going to let everyone down, I just know it." Andy sighed, holding her arms.

"Don't say that, Andy!" Zing cried from her place on top of Andy's head. "You won't let anyone down. They're your friends."

"Exactly, Zing. They're my friends and I can't help them if I'm not an Enchantix fairy, which I can't become because I don't know how to! I'm not sure if I'm ready and I especially can't become an Enchantix fairy in only a few days!"

"Sure you can, Andy. I know I've only bonded with you, but I know you can do it! After all, you are a Winx fairy now." Zing finished, before she flew towards the ship.

'If I can't become an Enchantix fairy then there won't be any need for the Winx Club without a Magical dimension.' Andy thought miserably as she boarded the ship.

"Be safe, girls." Miss Faragonda mumbled from her office window, watching as the ship ascended into the sky and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Baltor watched Miss Faragonda through a ripple pool and laughed.

"They won't be safe for too long, Faragonda. Isn't that right, Bloom?"

Baltor turned around and faced Bloom. Bloom's beaten and weak form was slumped against the far wall behind a magical cage and her wrists were bound by magical green restraints. The cage was no bigger than the cell she had found Timmy in on her mission to the Omega dimension. Bloom lifted up her head and glared at Baltor.

"My friends can take care of themselves." Bloom bit back

"Even that traitor, Adrianna?" Baltor continued as he waved over the ripple pool.

The pool started shimmering and smoke rose from it and displayed Andy sitting at the far back of the Redfountain craft, talking to herself quietly.

"I can't help the Winx. I'm not a Winx girl. Zing is wrong, I'm useless." Andy muttered to herself as she stared outside the window of the ship, before the vision disappeared.

"Andy…" Bloom whispered sadly before she glared at Baltor again, "Andy may not be confident in herself, but I am. She may not have her Enchantix, but her winx is powerful. She'll surprise you."

Baltor laughed and shook his head. "You amuse me, my dear. Indeed she has yet to earn her pathetic wings which will make her easy pickings in my plan."

"What do you mean?" Bloom demanded as Baltor turned towards a caldron and starting mixing ingredients together.

Baltor ignored Bloom and started muttering to himself. "A fairy can be quite imaginative and have good hearts, hearts that can be their own downfall. A fairy that has yet earned their wings are weak. Adrianna will not make it past the caves and her friends will not survive the night!"

Bloom watched, horrified as Baltor started chanting in an ancient language and the ripple pool showed what was happening to her friends. She saw as their ship started being attacked by flying creatures that reminded Bloom of Griffons from Greek myths back on Earth. The beasts clung to the ship and shook it hard, ripping pieces off one by one.

* * *

"Stella, what's wrong with Andy?" Flora asked as she sat next to Stella and stared sadly at Andy who kept muttering quietly to herself.

Stella turned around and looked at Andy. Her face went solemn when Andy's face fell and turned attention to the window to her right.

"I don't know, Flora." Stella answered, keeping her eyes on Andy before they fell back on Flora, "But I'm going to find out." She announced before she stood up and strode over to Andy and took a seat next to her.

"Why are you all the way back here, Andy?" Stella asked quietly, so she wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

Andy turned to Stella and shrugged. "Just thinking to myself, Stella."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

Andy didn't say anything. Stella thought she was pretty good at reading signs and when she looked into Andy's eyes, she got one. She just wasn't sure if she was right or not.

"Bloom's going to be okay, Andy. I promise." Stella said

Andy offered a small smile before she turned back to her window.

"That's not it, Stella." She whispered

"Then what were you thinking? You can tell me." Stella offered

Andy kept silent and Stella related herself to Andy. Andy was being silent because she couldn't tell anyone about emotions. Stella remembered when she was like that before she opened up to Layla and earned her Charmix in the process. Stella smiled a little at the memory. She sighed and looked ahead of her, drifting into the memory.

"I earned my Charmix by talking about my emotions with Layla. I was never good at admitting what I was feeling and when Layla brought up the subject of my parents, I left. I felt bad and I admitted to Layla I wasn't good at talking about my emotions and that was why I couldn't deal with my parents or how to deal with when someone brought it up."

Andy looked at Stella's face and saw that she was speaking so softly and her face seemed to glow. She had to smile at the fairy of the sun and moon shining at a happy memory.

"When I admitted all that to Layla, I earned my Charmix, which was good timing because we were suddenly running for our lives from some animals that were spelled. I used my Charmix to signal for help, but that was all I could do." Stella laughed

"Why? Were you low on winx?" Andy asked, intrigued at the story.

"No. We all took a vacation to the resort realm. Some witches followed us and spelled the locals." Stella answered

Andy laughed. "Yeah, that could explain it. Why are you telling me this, Stell?"

Stella looked back at Andy and shrugged. "I'm just saying I know what it's like when you aren't comfortable to admit your feelings. And I'm offering a friendly ear, if you need it. Because without realising it, some of us girls can relate to some of your situations."

Andy's eyes widened a little. "How? I can understand how I may relate to you, but no offense to anyone else, but how may I relate to the rest of the girls?"

Stella looked around and pointed at Tecna. "Tecna isn't used to admitting her feelings, too. Between you and me…" Stella whispered, leaning closer to Andy, "…it took Tecna and Timmy like 2 years to admit that they liked each other. She admitted to Timmy she was too afraid to admit to him that she liked him and earned her Charmix."

"Wow." Was all Andy muttered and Stella nodded her head.

Stella turned her attention to Layla and pointed at her. "Layla's parents are quite old fashioned. When she was a kid, she wasn't allowed to wear jeans or skirts. She was forced to wear old fashioned traditional dresses. Her parents wouldn't allow her to go out and have some fun. She was taught how to speak, which was 'ladylike' and old fashioned. She was taught to never run, but walk like a lady and all this other old fashioned stuff. The only time Layla could be herself was when she could sneak away and learn how to dance like some of the other kids in Tides did. That's how Layla learned to dance. She expressed herself through dance since she couldn't be anything but a lady."

Stella then pointed to Flora. "Flora is a little sweetheart and she is really shy. She can't talk to boys she likes. Enter Helia. She really liked him and was too shy to even say 'hi'. But, as you know, she got her Charmix by finally telling him. Thanks to Chatta. Flora can't really talk about herself much either and she's too nice to burden us girls."

Stella turned towards Musa and smiled sadly. "And Musa? Her mother died when she was a little kid and her father banned music from their house until Musa reminded her father that they should remember Musa's mother through the music she loved so much. That was only two years ago. Because he father was so heartbroken and angry about music in their house and her mother wasn't around, Musa kept to herself a lot. She still does, but not as much as before."

Stella turned and looked at Andy. "See? We might not know exactly what you're going through, but we can relate in some ways. I mean, I know I never lost my parents at a young age like you, but they did get divorced while I was young and it was hard to be a princess with two castles. Not to mention Solaria was run by two separate rulers who barely spoke to one another. And Musa lost her mother while she was young, so she can half relate to you. Do you see what I mean, Andy?" Stella asked

Andy smiled a genuine smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Stella. You know, to be honest, I thought I was alone, but now I know that I'm a-"

"GARGOYOUS!" Stella screamed, pointing at Andy

"Excuse me?" Andy scowled

"No, Andy! Behind you!" Stella cried, pointing towards the window.

Andy turned around screamed. Outside were many extinct magical creatures known as Gargoyous. The Gargoyous had the face, front body and front paws of a ferocious lion and the body, back legs and tail of an eagle.

"Look out, Timmy!" Brandon yelled as he and the other boys ran to the front of the ship to help Timmy steer the ship.

Timmy gasped and manovered the ship that sent it onto its side, knocking all the girls to the floor.

The girls screamed as they fell off their seats and slid to the other side of the ship. Timmy saw more Gargoyous' and sharply turned the ship, sending the girls across the floor again back to the other side of ship.

"Timmy!" Layla screamed as she hit her head against the seat Stella was seating on a moment ago, "Can't you give us some warning or keep straight!"

"Yeah, we're getting our booties bashed up back here!" Musa cried as she slid across the floor again and slammed into a control panel and hit a button that opened the hatch at the back of the ship.

"Hold on, girls!" Sky screamed as the guys steered the ship out of the way of another Gargoyous. However, two more slammed onto the roof of the ship, pulling and tugging at the metal.

* * *

Baltor raised his arms high above the caldron, causing a weird purple and orange mist to rise. Baltor waved his arms and continued chanting as the mist flew towards the ripple vision. The mist covered the whole vision and started circling it at high speeds before it went straight through the vision. Then it was gone.

"No" Bloom spoke softly, "What has Baltor done?"

* * *

The Gargoyous' surrounded the ship by the dozen and one of them knocked the side of the ship and caused it to start spinning out of control.

The girls all screamed as they grabbed onto the closest chair, holding on for dear life. Musa was still at the control panel and couldn't hold anything. Andy watched from behind the chair she was sitting on before as Musa kept sliding around, her arms waving uncontrollably to try and hold onto something. She suddenly gasped as a Gargoyous purposely slammed into the side of the ship, causing everyone to jump from where they were. However, Musa's body jumped and slammed against the floor before it started sliding towards the open hatch.

Musa caught eyes with Andy and they both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"RIVEN!"

Riven spun around in his chair at the sound of their voices and saw Andy point at Musa who was heading towards the open hatch.

"MUSA!" Riven bellowed as he jumped out of his chair and ran towards his falling girlfriend.

Musa fell out of the craft, but luckily Riven grabbed onto her arms just in time and balanced his body against the floor of the craft.

Riven dove him and Musa out of the way of the sparks that flew from the controls, as another Gargoyous slammed into the ship again. But the ship tumbled and threw Musa out the back of the ship and Riven just caught her in time again.

"I swear if you drop me Riven-" Musa started using threats to hide her fear.

"I won't." Riven replied confidently

Tears fell from each of the girls faces as they saw Musa and Riven.

'No, Musa.' Andy thought helplessly, 'I'm so scared. I can't do anything. I'm useless.'

The ship swerved out of control and flew against the side of a mountain, scraping the side of the ship. Sparks flew and Riven gritted his teeth trying to keep both himself and Musa somewhat on the craft. Musa's hands were slipping and she fought against her fear.

"Musa, transform!" Riven cried

Musa nodded and closed her eyes tightly. "Let's go enchantix!" She screamed, but nothing happened.

"Musa, transform!" Riven shouted again.

"I can't!" Musa shouted, finally releasing some tears.

Musa fought hard against the loud pounding of her heart in her chest and the screams of the Gargoyous'. She was terrified and her hands were getting sweaty. Musa looked into Riven's face and saw the same fear she felt.

"Musa, I can't lose you. Not again." He said against the wind

"You won't lose me." Musa said determinedly

'Who are you trying to convince? Him or you?' A voice inside Musa thought.

The Redfountain craft swerved again, this time crashing front first into another mountain. The ship tipped backwards. Musa's hands slipped further. One hand let go. Her last hand was slipping fast, then...she let go.

"AHHH!" Musa screamed as she fell to her doom

"No! Musa!" Riven bellowed, watching Musa fall, knowing he couldn't do anything.


	6. Fall From Grace

Chapter 5- Fall From Grace

"MUSA!" The girls all screamed as they watched their friend fall.

Andy clenched her eyes tight. 'I may not have been able to help my parents, but I can save Musa. I will.' Andy thought.

Without any second thought Andy jumped up, ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped out.

"NO, ANDY!" Tyler hollered as he saw his girlfriend jump out of the ship, after Musa.

"ANDY!" Riven and the girls cried.

"Girls, transform!" Riven yelled out to the Winx girls.

The girls tried to transform, but none of them were able to. They stared shocked at each other and turned their attention back to the open hatch where two of their friends had been mere moments before.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Musa screamed as she fell to the bottom of the mountainous habitat.

Andy fell behind Musa and closed her eyes. She focussed her mind and went deep inside herself and saw in her mind's eye the massive family of Gargoyous'. Instead of calling upon her Winx, which she knew wouldn't work, she used her mind powers and linked minds with the closest Gargoyous.

'Save Musa.' She commanded it.

The Gargoyous turned sharply from attacking her friends and flew down towards the falling form of Musa. It swooped down at a speed that, when it passed Andy, made her tumble continuously in the air before she stopped herself.

Andy opened her eyes and saw the Gargoyous head underneath Musa's body and caught her on its back. The Gargoyous looked up and saw Andy and caught her on its back, too.

Musa was shaking and sobbing when Andy looked at her. She moved over to Musa and hugged her tightly as Musa sobbed loudly. Andy's eyes grew determined and her fear vanished from her body. She commanded the Gargoyous to fly back the ship and it obeyed her.

* * *

"Riven, close the hatch!" Helia yelled as he and Nabu ran around the ship, trying to fix the control panels.

Riven felt numb. He stood up and carefully walked over to the control panel by the hatch that had small sparks flying from it. Riven repaired the wires and manually closed the hatch.

The girls were still screaming in pure fright as the ship was being slammed and slowly torn apart like the Gargoyous' toy.

"Timmy, do something!" Tecna cried

"I'm trying!" Timmy yelled back as he continued trying to avoid the Gargoyous' and Sky and Brandon used the ships blasters to attack them.

"Look at that!" Tyler yelled and pointed out a window.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared out the window at the front of the ship. They saw another Gargoyous fly past the window, but this one had Musa clutching tightly to its mane and Andy was standing on its back.

"It's Andy and she has Musa!" Flora cried happily

Andy turned and waved at her friends. She bent towards Musa and whispered something in her ear, who slowly nodded. The Gargoyous flew to the window closest to Stella and Andy looked at Stella and mouthed 'Open the window'. Stella nodded and shakily stood up and opened the window.

Layla ran over to Stella as best she could and gently grabbed one of Musa's arms and helped Stella bring Musa inside the ship. When Musa was safely in the ship she ran over to Riven and threw her arms around his neck and softly cried on his chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Riven whispered in her ear as a tear fell down his cheek.

Layla and Stella turned towards Andy and offered her their hands to help her inside, but Andy shook her head.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked as Andy and the Gargoyous slowly flew away from the window.

"Stella, you told me you earned your enchantix by admitting your feelings. I can relate to that. I can't admit my feelings, because I taught myself not to. My parents died when I was young and without them, all responsibility of Titnum was put onto me and I was considered old enough to take care of myself. Therefore, there was no one for me to talk to or hold me when I had a nightmare. I took care of myself and couldn't tell anyone when something was bothering me, because everyone depended on me to take care of them." Andy admitted and Stella and Layla were silent as she spoke. "You were right, Stell, I do have trouble admitting my feelings. But, I also have problems with dealing with…everything. I blamed myself for my parents' death, because I was there and the guards dragged me away to protect me. They didn't protect my parents, because they were ordered not to. I had my powers for 3 years before that day and it never occurred to me to use my winx and save them! I could have saved them if I tried! But I didn't! I was too afraid. I felt weak and terrified. I could have done something then, but I didn't. I saw Musa fall and felt those exact same feelings, but this time I tried because I knew I could save her. I'm not going to let what happened to my parents happen to you, my friends, when I know there's something I can do about it." Andy finished

Suddenly, a bright violet colour flashed and Andy, Layla and Stella looked and saw that Andy had a silver and violet pendant on her right side, just above her bust. The pendant was shaped like a small flame that was violet and a smaller flame was inside it and coloured white. The bottom of the pendant was two swirls that, together, was shaped like an upside-down heart and two silver came out on the sides of each piece of the heart and swirled in.

Stella and Layla's mouths dropped and they stared at Andy.

"You got your Charmix." Layla mumbled before she and Stella cheered and high-fived each other.

Andy looked back at them and smiled. "Bonus." She laughed before she commanded the Gargoyous to fly to the other Gargoyous'.

Stella and Layla gasped and ran closer to the window.

"Andy, come back!" Layla cried

Stella panicked and dragged Tyler away from fixing one of the control panels and over to the window Layla was at. Tyler stared out and shouted after Andy.

"Andy! What are you doing!" He cried, "Please come back! I'm not losing you again!"

Andy turned her head, smiled at Tyler and winked.

"Let's go Charmix!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Andy was suddenly engulfed in violet coloured light. Andy's straight-leg jeans, gold low v-cut spaghetti string top that went around her neck and gold healed shoes disappeared into a violet top that went off the right shoulder and came down to her above her belly button, short violet skirt that went to the middle of her theighs with a light violet silk hung around the side of the skirt and violet healed sandles that had straps that went around her legs to below her knees. She long violet fingerless gloves that stopped below her elbow, her wings were blue and simple and her long dark brown hair tied into a long ponytail and her fringe turned pink. Her Charmix pendant appeared on sleeve on her right shoulder and on her right hip sat a belt with a swirly circle belt strap to complete her Charmix transformation.

The Gargoyous' turned and snarled at Andy. Andy flew into the middle of the pack and they all left the Redfountain ship alone and surrounded Andy. Andy closed her eyes and held out her arms straight at her sides and focussed her new Charmix powers. Andy started glowing a soft violet and the Gargoyous' started moaning.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked as everyone crowded the front of the ship.

"Andy's using her magic to divert the Gargoyous' attention." Musa explained when she calmed down.

"But I thought Gargoyous' were extinct!" Tecna cried

"This has Baltor written all over it." Riven growled, holding tightly onto Musa's hand.

"But surely he doesn't have the power to bring back the dead." Stella thought out loud

"Unless he's somehow gained more power." Nabu answered

"But where would he get more power from?" Flora asked

Everyone was silent at that question until they thought the same thing.

"Bloom!" They cried simultaneously

"Baltor's using Bloom's powers! Now that is so like him." Layla said bitterly

"What if it's something else?" Tyler asked

"What else could there be?" Brandon questioned, looking at Flora.

"Why are you looking at me?" Flora asked

"You and Bloom went to the KoKoya caves. Do you think he had some of those stones?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry, but I never saw. I don't know." Flora answered sadly

"Don't worry, Flora." Helia said, holding Flora close to him.

"Hey look!" Sky yelled, pointing at the window.

Everyone turned and saw that the Gargoyous' eyes had turned purple as did Andy's and they started flying in circles. Andy moved her arms and they changed directions.

"How is she doing that?" Stella asked

"Her powers are of mind and metal and since the Gargoyous' are not made of metal, she must be somehow controlling their actions. Fascinating." Tecna muttered, intrigued.

"Now that's a cool power." Layla spoke softly, not taking her eyes off the Gargoyous'.

Andy continued controlling the Gargoyous' and with a wave of her hands the Gargoyous' glowed purple, stopped moving and faced Andy.

"Mind Detachement!" She cried and her control on the Gargoyous' stopped and they all snarled at Andy.

"Why did she do that!" Stella screeched

Musa suddenly remembered what Andy told her and quickly yelped.

"Girls, c'mon, Andy needs our help!" She cried

"But our enchantix-" Flora started

"Should be fine!" Musa interrupted before she ran to the back of the ship and opened the hatch.

"Let's go Enchantix!" Musa cried and was engulfed in purple and bright pink light and transformed into her enchantix.

Musa smiled at her friends and flew out the ship to help Andy. The girls smiled at each other and raised their arms into the air.

"Let's go Enchantix!" They yelled and they all transformed into their enchantix and flew after Musa.

Andy watched and smiled when she saw her friends join her in the centre of the Gargoyous crowd.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Flora asked

"A Gargoyous won't attack until they believe there is a threat. They never attack first. They are smart creatures that wait for their opponent to attack and understand how they fight, that is if their opponent does attack. When they do, it's usually not good for the opponent." Tecna finished uneasily

Andy turned to her friends and smiled. "Girls, you're Enchantix faeries and that means you can use powerful transportation and reversal spells. I know a spell that can send these bad boys back to where they came from!"

"Then let's do it!" Musa cheered as the other girls agreed and all joined hands.

Andy hovered behind the Gargoyous' as the girls hovered in a circle in the centre of the Gargoyous' circle.

"I'll make sure the Gargoyous' minds are at ease so the spell will work. All you have to do is focus your magic on the Gargoyous' and say the spell. Easy." Andy told the girls.

"What's the spell?" Layla asked, glancing at the Gargoyous' wearily.

"A time for everything and to everything in it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space." Andy replied, "You girls ready?"

"Ready!" Was the girls' immediate response, "A time for everything and to everything in it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space." They chanted

Each Gargoyous was surrounded in white light and one by one, they disappeared and left only the girls and the ship in the sky. The girls looked around hesitantly before they started cheering in delight. Andy stayed hovering where she was as her friends celebrated. Flora looked over at Andy and flew over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the group celebration.

"You're a Winx girl now, girl." Musa cheered

Andy's smile was so big, it would have fallen off her face. The girls had a group hug before they saw the Redfountain ship hover and fly just in front of the girls.

"Great job, girls!" Brandon said through a loud speaker and the girls giggled.

Tecna stopped giggling when she noticed most of the control panels in the ship were creating sparks to fly everywhere and Timmy didn't notice. She panicked even more when she buttons flashing, buttons with the words 'WARNING' on them.

"Timmy, the ship-" Tecna couldn't finish her sentence, because the inside of the ship suddenly flashed in light and smoke spread everywhere as each control panel blew up.

The girls all stopped and gasped as the ship lost power and suddenly dropped and fell out of the sky and into pure mist, taking their guys with it.

"NO!" The girls screamed as they quickly flew down after them, but when they flew through the mist and could see clearly again, the ship and the guys were no where in sight.

"TIMMY!" Tecna shouted

"NABU!" Layla yelled

"BRANDON!" Stella hollered

"RIVEN!" Musa bellowed

"HELIA!" Flora cried

"TYLER!" Andy shrieked


	7. So Close Yet So Far

**Previously on **_**The Haunting Continues**_**:**

"_You were right, Stell, I do have trouble admitting my feelings. But, I also have problems with dealing with…everything. I blamed myself for my parents' death, because I was there and the guards dragged me away to protect me. I could have done something then, but I didn't. . I'm not going to let what happened to my parents happen to you, my friends, when I know there's something I can do about it." Andy said_

_Suddenly, a bright violet colour flashed and Andy, Layla and Stella looked and saw that Andy had a silver and violet pendant on her right side, just above her bust._

"_You got your Charmix." Layla mumbled before she and Stella cheered and high-fived each other.

* * *

_

_The girls all stopped and gasped as the ship lost power and suddenly dropped and fell out of the sky and into pure mist, taking their guys with it._

"_NO!" The girls screamed as they quickly flew down after them, but when they flew through the mist and could see clearly again, the ship and the guys were nowhere in sight._

"_TIMMY!" Tecna shouted_

"_NABU!" Layla yelled_

"_BRANDON!" Stella hollered_

"_RIVEN!" Musa bellowed_

"_HELIA!" Flora cried_

"_TYLER!" Andy shrieked

* * *

_

Chapter 6 – So Close Yet So Far Away

"Timmy? Timmy, can you hear me? Wake up." Helia's voice drifted through Timmy's subconscious.

Timmy groaned as he opened his eyes and focussed on Helia. He looked bad. He had lots of scars on his face and a busted lip and he looked paler than usual, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" Helia asked as he helped Timmy to stand.

Timmy surveyed his surroundings and noticed that there were many mountains that stretched high into the sky and dirt was everywhere, not a blade of grass in sight. Besides that, everything else was covered in mist. Timmy turned to his right and saw the Redfountain craft was in two pieces and smoke was emitting from the back half and his friends were all alive and were resting against some rocks a few metres from the ship. Helia helped Timmy walk towards the group who all sighed in relief at seeing the two.

"Are you two okay?" Sky asked from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah, except for a few cuts and bruises and Timmy's swollen ankle." Helia answered as he helped Timmy lean against one of the rocks before he took a seat in front of him.

"Where are the girls? Are they okay?" Timmy asked

"We don't know." Tyler answered sadly, "I heard them scream our names before I saw them fly down after us, but when we went through the mist I lost sight of them. They probably couldn't find us in the thick mist."

"So, what do we do now?" Riven grunted angrily

"We have to contact the girls somehow." Nabu stated

"Yeah? How are we gonna achieve that?" Riven bit back, standing up and hovering over Nabu, "What do you suggest? We make a smoke signal or something? Oh wait, we can't because there's too much mist!"

"Riven calm down, you're being irrational!" Nabu cried, standing up too.

"Oh, I'm being irrational!"

"Yes! Thank you for admitting it."

"Why you little-" Riven growled before Brandon held him back from attacking Nabu.

"Look guys, how about we all calm down and assess the situation." Brandon suggested

"Ergh! Wrong answer, but thanks for playing!" Riven grunted, before Brandon let Riven go and punched him in the face.

"At least I'm helping! What do you think we should do? I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Brandon cried

"Oh I'm sorry. Was calming down supposed to be a plan?" Riven asked rhetorically.

Sky quickly jumped in between Riven and Brandon before they could attack each other.

"Guys, chill! We aren't helping Bloom or the girls by just sitting here arguing!" Sky yelled, eyeing the two boys.

Brandon and Riven grunted and turned around simultaneously and crossed their arms.

"Sky's right, guys." Timmy added from his spot on the ground. "We're not helping anyone if we don't work together. Don't let your fear for the girls cloud your judgement and turn you against each other."

Brandon sighed and turned and looked at Riven. "He's right, you know. I miss Stella and I'm worried sick about her and I shouldn't take that out on you, Riven. I'm sorry."

Riven didn't say anything for a minute. He kept his eyes on the rock in front of him before he finally sighed.

"I'm worried about Musa and the girls, too. I'm sorry." He said before he turned and shook Brandon's hand.

"_We're all going to die!"_ A voice echoed around the boys.

"What was that?" Timmy asked as the boys jumped up and pulled out their weapons.

"_I don't like this!"_ The voice echoed again.

"I think you mean 'who', Timmy." Helia replied

"_Where are they? What happened to my Schnookums?"_ A voice the guys recognised as Stella echoed around them.

"STELLA!" Brandon bellowed, "Stella, can you hear me?"

"_We have to find them. I'm not losing Brandon to mist!"_ Stella's voice echoed again

"_Yeah especially since you almost lost him to the Queen of Downland! It would be cruel if you lost him because of simple mist."_ Layla's voice echoed

"Layla? Layla!" Nabu cried

"_This isn't the time for jokes, Layla!"_ Stella's voice echoed again angrily

"_Who said I was joking?"_ Layla's voice replied

"_Drop if Layla." _Musa's voice drifted into the conversation, _"She's worried and scared. We all are."_

"Musa! Musa, it's me, Riven!" Riven desperately yelled

"_We haven't lost them."_ Musa added, _"I think."_

"Musa! DAMMIT MUSA!" Riven bellowed angrily

"_Riven?"_ Musa's voice asked after a pause after Riven's outburst.

"Yes! Musa, I'm here!" Riven cried back

"_Where? Where are you guys?" _Musa asked

"_Are they okay?"_ Flora asked

"We're okay, Flora!" Helia yelled happily, a laugh escaping his lips.

"_Helia!"_ Flora screamed

"_Girls, give me your hands."_ Tecna instructed

The boys were silent as they listened for the girls' voices again. Suddenly, some of the mist started swirling around in circles and started forming a square shape. The square got bigger and bigger until a vision of the girls started appearing inside. The vision grew clearer until the guys could make out every detail of the girls, down to the beautiful colour of their Enchantix wings. The girls were standing in a circle with their hands clasped to one another's when the boys screamed their names. The girls turned around and saw a vision of the boys exactly the same way the boys saw them.

"Schnookums!" Stella shrieked as she flew over to the vision, tears running down her face.

"Stella!" Brandon cried as he ran up to the vision, so close that he could touch her imaginary cheek. "You're so close, yet so far away." He added sadly.

"Where are you guys?" Andy asked from behind Stella

"We don't know." Tyler answered sadly, "The ship crash landed after we flew through the mist. Where are you girls?"

"We're still in the sky below the mist." Tecna replied, confused. "Can't you see us?"

The boys started looking around for any sight of wings, but they shook their sadly heads.

"How is that possible, Tec?" Musa asked, "We should be right on top of them."

"Hang on a second." Layla said and she flew away.

The girls watched Layla fly up through the mist and waited a few minutes before she flew back down.

"Where did you go?" Andy asked Layla

"I flew into the mist. The mist looks like ordinary white mist, but if you look closely there are some strange orange and purple colours. Oh, and you can see some small black shadows, too. I'm guessing that's bad." Layla answered

"What if it's the guys?" Flora asked

"Well if they are all 7 feet tall and snarl then yes, it's the guys." Layla answered wearily.

The girls turned back to the boys at the sound of Sky's voice.

"So, where are we?" He asked them

"My guess would be a different plane. Sort of like another dimension, but there are a number of planes, such as the Astral plane. The one you're in could well be a plane very similar to ours, but there are differences between the two." Tecna explained

"Like what?" Nabu asked

"Um, monsters." Musa answered sheepishly

The guys jumped when they heard a terrifying howl, followed by a number of ferocious growls.

"That doesn't sound good." Timmy panicked

"We have to keep moving!" Brandon yelled

"Wait! What are we going to do?" Andy quickly asked

"You girls are going to continue to the UnderRealm in your plane while we try and get to our version of the UnderRealm here. If we're lucky, there will be something there to help bring us back." Helia instructed

"But what if we have to fight Baltor alone and you're not there!" Stella screeched

"Stella, I promise I won't leave you to face Baltor alone. I promise you, Cupcake." Brandon promised, as he looked into Stella's eyes, seeing her fear of Baltor shining in them.

Another few loud growls pierced through the guys' plane and they jumped.

"We have to go, now!" Nabu bellowed before he looked into Layla's eyes. "I love you." He said before he, Sky and Brandon took off.

Tyler winked at Andy before he followed after them. Helia told Flora he loved her and dragged Riven off with him before he could fight off the monsters, beasts or whatever they were. Timmy stood where he was and looked into Tecna's eyes and smiled.

"Tecna, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He assured her

"But I won't be. I need you, Timmy." Tecna admitted quietly before she bowed her head in embarrassment.

Andy watched, surprised that Tecna was embarrassed by her feelings. Maybe her and Andy could relate to one another like Stella had said.

"Tecna, you are capable of anything. I've seen you work against the odds and help your friends. The girls need you right now to help lead them to the UnderRealm. Tecna, I'll always be with you, even if I'm not there in body. My soul is bonded with yours. I'm yours and we'll always be together. I love you and I would never leave you on my own free will. I'll get back to you soon, Tecna, I promise. I love you. Please be careful." Timmy told Tecna before he smiled once more and ran off after his friends.

Timmy soon caught up to the others and ran a little behind him. Helia was in front of him and looked behind and saw black shadows gaining on the group. He gasped as Timmy tripped and fell to the ground. Helia turned around as Timmy turned his head and saw the monstrous and frightening shadows that were growling ferociously at him. Timmy screamed as the came closer and discovered he was too scared to move.

"Timmy!" Helia cried, making the others stop. "Quick, move!"

Timmy turned his head back to look at Helia and the others that had joined him when they all gasped at what they saw. When Timmy faced the others, his right eye was completely red while his left eye was normal. His red eye glowed bright before Timmy's body shimmered slightly. The boys gasped again as Timmy split and another Timmy appeared right next to him on his right in the exact same position. The two Timmy's simultaneously looked up at the guys and gasped before they both shimmered and disappeared.

The boys cried in fear, but quickly ducked as the shadows grew closer, but when they hovered over the boys all of them disappeared. The boys slowly got to their feet and frantically looked for any sign of Timmy, but there was none.

"Timmy?" Brandon called, fear and panic evident in his voice. "Timmy! TIMMY!"


	8. Powering Through

**Previously on **_**The Haunting Continues:**_

"_So, where are we?"_

"_My guess would be a different plane. Sort of like another dimension, but there are a number of planes, such as the Astral plane. The one you're in could well be a plane very similar to ours, but there are differences between the two." Tecna explained_

"_Like what?" Nabu asked_

"_Um, monsters." Musa answered sheepishly._

_The guys jumped when they heard a terrifying howl, followed by a number of ferocious growls._

* * *

"_Tecna, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

"_But I won't be. I need you, Timmy." Tecna admitted quietly before she bowed her head in embarrassment._

"_Tecna, you are capable of anything. I've seen you work against the odds and help your friends. The girls need you right now to help lead them to the UnderRealm. Tecna, I'll always be with you, even if I'm not there in body. My soul is bonded with yours. I'm yours and we'll always be together. I love you and I would never leave you on my own free will. I'll get back to you soon, Tecna, I promise. I love you. Please be careful." Timmy told Tecna before he smiled once more and ran off after his friends._

* * *

_When Timmy faced the others, his right eye was completely red while his left eye was normal. His red eye glowed bright before Timmy's body shimmered slightly. The boys gasped again as Timmy split and another Timmy appeared right next to him on his right in the exact same position. The two Timmys simultaneously looked up at the guys and gasped before they both shimmered and disappeared._

"_Timmy?" Brandon called, fear and panic evident in his voice. "Timmy! TIMMY!"_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Powering Through

"Girls I can't fly anymore." Stella complained as she flew behind her friends.

The girls all stopped and turned to see that Stella's wings were slowing down and her face looked worn out and tired.

"Stella, we have to keep going." Layla urged her friend as she flew over.

"Actually Layla, I could do with a break from flying." Andy admitted, "I mean, I don't have my Enchantix wings yet, so my wings can't go as fast or as far as yours."

Layla sighed and nodded. "Let's continue on foot then."

"But what about the monsters?" Flora asked quietly, her fear evident.

Musa flew over to Flora and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Flo," She said comfortingly, "We still have enough power to beat those monsters."

"And those monsters only seemed to be in the plane the boys are in." Tecna added as she flew over to the pair.

"O-okay." Flora agreed before they all slowly descended to the ground and sighed in relief when their wings stopped beating and there was no sign of monsters.

"How much further is the UnderRealm?" Andy asked Tecna as they girls all continued their journey on foot.

Tecna conjured her portable laptop and started typing on the keys. "The UnderRealm is located a few hundred kilometres from the KoKoya Caves, which were in the South-East of Magix."

"You didn't exactly answer my question." Andy laughed

Tecna looked up with a confused expression on her face. "Yes I did." She replied

"How is 'the UnderRealm is a few hundred kilometres from the KoKoya Caves' an answer?" Musa asked from Tecna's side.

Tecna turned to face Musa with a pointed look. "It is an answer because we are obviously 300 kilometres South from Magix. That means we need to walk East, which is in this direction, for another 100 kilometres and then walk another 400 or so kilometres from that point onwards."

"…So how long now?" Stella asked after a brief silence.

Tecna sighed. "Approximately 800 kilometres." She answered

"Why didn't you just say that?" Layla cried

"Because it's obvious!" Tecna cried back. "And everyone should know the distance every area is from Magix."

"We didn't!" The girls all cried at Tecna.

"Well my apologies for not considering- ARGH!" Tecna's reply was cut off as a sharp pain rippled through her chest and she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her middle in pain.

"Tecna!" The girls screamed as they all ran over to their fallen friend.

"Tecna, what's wrong?" Flora asked

Tecna whimpered in pain and looked up at her friends. "I-I don't know." She replied, "I-It was so sudden and- ARGH!" She screamed once more and she curled into the foetal position due to the pain.

"Tecna!" The girls screamed again.

"What do we do?" Andy cried

"Maybe we could find some herbs and create a healing potion." Flora suggested

"Or our fairy dust could help." Layla advised

"What about a healing spell?" Musa added

"Timmy!"

The girls turned back to Tecna and saw that she was leaning on her hands and knees, her head was dropped and she was breathing heavily. Tecna gasped and looked back up at her friends with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-It's Timmy." She whispered, "I'm sure of it."

"What are you talking about, Sweetie?" Flora asked as she bent down to Tecna.

Tecna leaned back on her knees and looked at Flora. "The pain was so powerful and sudden." She replied, "I-I don't know how I know but I think Timmy's in trouble."

"How could you possibly know that?" Layla scoffed

"It's not uncommon for this to occur." Andy mused

All the girls turned to face her and she flushed in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"Well, some fairies have been known to have a spiritual bond with their partners. It's common in powerful fairies that have experienced many major events with their partners. Their love for the other person causes a fairy's powers to subconsciously create a bond. This bond is spiritual. When in the event that one of them is injured, the other is most likely to feel this pain or when something happens to one of them, the other feels a sharp pain in their heart that makes them feel like a piece of them is missing."

"That's what I'm feeling." Tecna said, "It feels like someone reached into my heart and tore a big piece of it out, leaving a big empty hole."

The girls all looked at each other and nodded.

"We need to contact the boys and see if they're alright." Musa said before she grabbed her friends' hands and they all stood in a circle and closed their eyes.

* * *

**The Boys**

"Timmy!" Brandon screamed

"Timmy, can you hear us?" Sky cried

"Of course he can't!" Riven yelled angrily, "He disappeared! Those monsters did something to him and they took him!"

Helia walked up behind Riven and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please calm down Riven." He said quietly, "We know how you feel. We're all feeling the pain and anger at losing him."

Riven growled furiously and clenched his hands into tight fists. "When I find Baltor, I'm going to make him pay."

"We all will, Riven." Sky promised, "But right now we need to keep going so we can act on that promise. We need to ensure that Timmy's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Riven growled and punched a nearby rock in anger, while the other guys only watched and let him release his anger as much as he could. Nabu suddenly looked up and frowned.

"How do we tell the girls? And what about Tecna? How will she handle it?" He asked

The guys all looked up at him, all with uncomfortable and solemn looks on their faces. Suddenly, bright pink lights started shining in front of the group of specialists with six figures standing in the middle of the lights.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Brandon said as the image of the girls became clearer.

The girls all turned to the boys and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Musa smiled once she spotted them.

"Hey Musa."

"Hi girls." Sky greeted, "Is everything alright?"

"Funny." Layla replied, "We were just about to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked

"She means we have a feeling that something has happened. More specifically, something has happened to Timmy." Andy explained

The boys all looked at each other uncomfortably before turning to face anything but the girls.

"Guys?" Stella asked, "What happened?"

"And where's Timmy?" Tecna added

Sky sighed and looked up at Tecna sadly. "I'm sorry, Tecna." He replied

"No." Tecna gasped, already knowing what Sky was going to tell her.

"He's gone." Sky continued, "We were being chased by these monsters when Timmy lagged behind and fell." He looked up at the girls sadly. "We tried to get to him, but when he looked up at us, one of his eyes turned red then he split into two identical Timmy's and disappeared." He looked down as tears welled up in his eyes. "We tried to reach him before he disappeared but the monsters swooped down at us, but then disappeared as soon as Timmy vanished."

"What do you mean he vanished?" Tecna screamed angrily as tears raced down her face.

"Tecna-" Helia began

"He can't have just vanished!" She continued to scream, "People just don't disappear randomly guys! He has to be somewhere!" Tears were now falling freely down her face and she turned around, not looking at any of her friends.

Her friends watched as Tecna's body shook from silent sobs. Flora slowly walked up to her and embraced her, offering the comfort Tecna desperately needed.

Layla sighed and turned back to the guys. "Tecna's right, guys." She said, "Timmy can't have vanished into thin air."

"We saw it with our own eyes, Layla." Helia replied solemnly, "We watched helpless as he looked at us fearfully with a red eye and he split into two copies and vanished."

"Wait…why didn't he move?" Stella asked, "Timmy's a hero. He should know what to do in those situations. Why didn't he move?"

"Because he was paralysed with fear."

Everyone looked at Musa as she spoke and noticed that she was looking down with her arms encircling her body.

"Musa?" Riven asked quietly.

Musa looked up at her boyfriend and smiled sadly. "Back on the ship I couldn't use my powers. I was hanging out of the ship and I knew that I could transform and fly out of harms way. But I didn't. I was too scared to do anything…and it not only affected my decisions, but my powers." She looked over at Tecna and Flora with tears threatening to fall. " Something in this part of the realm is interfering with our emotions…with fear. I don't know what it is, but if we are scared we lose all sense of thought and decisions and interferes with our powers."

Silence followed Musa's hypothesis. It didn't break until Tecna turned back around with tears still flowing down her reddened cheeks.

"It that's true, then we're in even more danger than we originally thought." She said, "Baltor's trying to frighten us, trying to take us down one by one and leaving us powerless. We can't let our fear interfere with the mission or else we'll separate and we will fail Bloom…and Timmy."

"Then it's settled." Andy said confidently, "All we have to do is control our emotions. I mean, they're our emotions and we're not going to let them control us."

"How are supposed to do that when something in this realm is interfering with them?" Stella asked

"Not something." Layla corrected, "Baltor."

"How could he do something like this? He wasn't here." Sky asked

"You said that those monsters disappeared after Timmy vanished, right?"

At the guys' nod Layla smirked. "I bet they weren't real in the first place. Baltor's done something that makes us more prone to fear and now he's watching us, manipulating our mission and trying to frighten us so we fall one by one." She explained

"But how?" Stella asked quietly.

"…The cloud!" Nabu cried, "The cloud that covered the entire ship during flight. That must have been a spell Baltor created. He must be watching us and is using this spell to weaken us!"

"…Well he's done a pretty good job so far." Riven muttered, which earned collective glares from all of his friends. "Sorry."

"What do we do now?" Flora asked

"We carry on." Brandon said determinedly, "Now that we know what's happening, all we have to do is watch each other's back and make sure that we don't allow our fear to control us. We'll make sure no one else disappears."

"Brandon's right." Helia continued, "You girls continue to the UnderRealm in your plane as will we. Hopefully if we meet there at the same time your magic can reunite us all together again."

"But Helia," Flora spoke up quietly, "What if Baltor tries-"

"Let him try!" Musa interrupted angrily, "We know his secret now! He won't get away with it! He has taken Bloom and now Timmy! He will not get anymore of us!" She looked away from her friends and looked up at the sky. "You hear that, Baltor! I know you're listening! We know what you're doing and we'll stop you! We're going to find you, rescue our friends and then make you pay!"

* * *

**Baltor's Lair**

Baltor stood in front of a cauldron as he watched the Winx and Specialists in their respective planes. He waved his hand over the cauldron and the murky green water zoomed on Musa's face as she yelled.

"_We're going to find you, rescue our friends and then make you pay!"_ Musa shouted

Baltor laughed darkly and watched as the two groups continued travelling in their respective planes.

"I'd like to see you try, my dear." He muttered darkly as he turned around and looked in the cell behind him that held an unconscious Bloom. "After all, this game wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't trying to play." He laughed manically as Timmy suddenly appeared next to Bloom in bounds and unconscious. "My plan is already working and you will all fall!"


End file.
